


如同初雪一般

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

21XX年，隨著環境的變化，人類的基因也得著進步，以前如同科巧小說裡出現的「超能力」出現在人類身上。  
即使有「能力」的人類還只是佔據了人類中的0.1%，但為防事故發生，各國政府把有能力的人聚集起來維持跌序，也防止有「能力」的人利用這來做壞事。  
當中最重要的一個項目是把有「能力」的小孩保護起來，防止他們被利用，也教會他們好好運用自己的能力。

崔秀彬就是這學院中的其中一分子，他就只是普普通通地過著國中生生活，只是有一天他突然發現了自己可以控制火，告訴了父母之後他們也沒太大反應，  
但當第二天早上父母含著淚送他上車後後崔秀彬就知道往後的日子都不一樣了。

在學院的第一年沒甚麼大變化的，  
秀彬的能力是火，簡易來說他可以生火也可以控制火，是攻擊型能力，  
聽上來好像很厲害但有著相同能力又比他厲害的人太多了，他也只是默默過著每一天，看著一開始的火花變成熊熊燃燒的火球。  
升上二年級後大多數的新生都可以好好地運用自己的能力，在通過了測試後就可以在防止一年生暴走的單人宿舍中搬到了多人宿舍。

崔秀彬拉著自己的行李箱走到宿舍前，

「3樓4號室......是這間沒錯了吧。」

打開房門，就像普通的宿舍一樣，每一面牆都有一張上下床，大慨是6人宿舍........？  
有一張床的下層佈滿了布玩偶，大的小的，人類動物各種玩偶都有，  
最令人在意的是中間有一隻巨大拿著胡蘿蔔的兔子，..........秀彬總覺得好似在哪裡見過這隻兔子............

不過崔秀彬也沒想太多，幾個床明顯都已經有主人了，崔秀彬只挑了其中一個下架床就整理著自己的物件。  
「................現你快點放下書本就去食堂啦我都快餓暈了。」急速寧亂的腳步聲愈來愈靠近，之後是大力開門的聲音

「咦？門怎麼沒鎖.......然準哥每天都鎖好門才出外的啊啊哈哈待會拿這來威脅他買冰淇淋..........秀彬哥？」

休寧凱出現在崔秀彬面前，是一開始在醫護課上覺得很可愛而一直照顧的弟弟，跟在他身後的是個濃眉大眼的男生。

崔秀彬站起來，「從今天開始我也搬進這宿舍了。二年級崔秀彬，請多指教。」  
濃眉大眼的男生往前握手，「一年級姜泰現。」  
休寧凱一把摟住兩人，「哎呀，不是這樣拘緊了嘛，我們快點去食堂吧。」

午飯時休寧凱一直說，把自己全部的事還有宿舍其他人的事都說了出來，

他的能力是控制玩偶，而泰現的能力是讀心和空間轉移，  
兩人是在同一個班裡，另外還有一個同宿舍的同學叫崔范奎，是控制金屬的能力。

「崔范奎現在好像是去了看然準哥的考試了，今天好像是三年級的定期測試吧。」  
「崔......然準？」「對喔，就是那個傳說中的學年第一崔然準哥喔。」

即使這裡像普通學校一樣，會有語文數學課甚麼的，  
可是在這些其中最重要的是能力應用課。每月都會有定期測驗，決定每個人應用能力的高低。  
有些學生的能力會隨著成長而減弱，也有人是愈來愈強，而在這其中，只有崔然準這名字一直掛在每月評價之上，即使是在一年一度的全年級總測上，這人還是可以拿下全校第一。  
傳說事後高年級生帶了一班兄弟找他麻煩，這人還是可以一口氣壓制了其他人。這人的事跡多得連秀彬這不愛八卦的人都略知一二。這時桌上的電話震動了一下，

「范奎哥說還有三個人才到然準哥，叫我們帶外賣給他們。秀彬哥要跟我們一起去嗎？」秀彬想著下午也沒甚麼計劃，就跟著走。

每個年級的試驗都在一個大型的虛擬場景室進行，每個試驗的內容都一樣，可是在限制上會跟隨每個人的能力作出調整，  
比如每個人都要消毀貼在天花板上的紙張，崔秀彬那時還沒有能好好地控制能力，一來控制不了火種到這麼高的距離，二來那是一張濕掉了的紙張，導師說要撕掉或是燒掉才算完成試驗，

那時崔秀彬花了好大力氣才燒了紙張。而考試後同桌說他說他的任務也一樣，  
只是因為他的能力是瞬間移動，他要移動到10km外的地方撕掉紙張才算通過。

虛擬場景室有一塊巨大的單向玻璃可以看到室內的情況，還有電視可以看到實時狀況。  
平常虛擬場景室多半只有剛測試完的學生在等待，可是現在明眼有著很多其他學級的人在看，  
休寧凱拿著外帶飛快地跑到了一個金色頭髮如人偶般精緻的人身旁，

「范奎哥！這位是秀彬哥，我們新的宿友。」「喔喔你好，我是一年的崔范奎，你也是姓崔嗎真巧呢....」

秀彬本來以為休寧凱的話已經很多，沒想到崔范奎的話更多，一股腦就把今天上午上的課直到剛剛經過看到三年級測驗的內容都說了出來。  
也是跟據每個人的能力而有不同的場景，唯一相同的只有中間的龍和龍角上的金項鍊。看來是要把金項鍊取下來，

龍很喜歡金器，而龍的脾氣不好也是人盡皆知的事。  
秀彬光看到龍已經緊張得手心出汗了，更可況是要接近它再偷取金項鍊的事，  
秀彬搖了搖頭，看向了室內的情況。似乎是程序的設定，不管有多小心地取下金項鍊還是會喚醒沉睡中的龍。  
有些人直接催眠龍，因為只是虛擬模型所以有些人直接殺了龍，即使知道那龍是假的，但當看到血流出來時崔秀彬還是忍不住別開了視線。

此時室內的場景被重建了，是在火山上的龍。  
休寧凱高興地說

「然準哥來了。」

范奎放下了手上的飯盒，泰現也合上了手上的書本。  
被著學院的黑色斗蓬，別上了屬於三年生的綠色襟章的人大步踏進了虛擬場景室時，觀察的人們馬上起了小騷動。

那人一頭淺藍色的頭髮，耳朵上有著浮誇的耳釘，充滿英氣而帶有攻擊力的外貌。

秀彬一陣仿佛，覺得空氣中出現了海水那冰涼的氣味。只見那人絲毫沒有猶疑，直直地向著龍的方向前進，那人完全無視了建好的山路，突然腳下有了冰造的路，崔然準繼續向前走，走到龍前只是看著龍，眾人看著他的手摸上了龍角旁邊的位置，此人舉動明顯會喚醒龍。可那人也不在意，只是一下又一下地撫摸著龍。

「是威而尼龍，雖然看起來充滿攻擊性但和人很親近的龍。要和他親近的方式就是摸它角旁的額頭位置。」

泰現一邊看著然準一邊說，

「這好像是一年級異生物課的內容可是怎麼大家都忘了呢。」

龍張開了眼睛，但下一秒又瞇起了雙眼，再把頭低了下來，然準拿下了龍角上的項鍊，輕輕拍了龍一下正要轉身走的時候，

火山響起了奇怪的聲音。龍叫了一下就飛走了，而火山也明顯準備爆發，  
崔然準也只是不急不慢地向安全線地走去。「怎麼空調好像突然冷了。」  
休寧凱抱著自己雙臂，啪噠啪噠.........崔然準一隻腳踏進安全線的瞬間，整坐冰山被凍住了，變成了透明的山。

踏進了安全線裡的然準此時轉過身來，視線剛好對上了秀彬，

秀彬好像看到了透藍的雪花在那人臉上飄過，

時間突然停頓了一樣，  
秀彬心中也跟著一起停擺了。

然準也許是看到了熟悉的弟弟們，下一秒就溫暖地笑著揮手。

「然準哥好厲害呢。」「當然也不看看公告板上的第一名是誰。」

然準一邊著急地吃飯，一邊抬了抬鼻子，看了一下秀彬，秀彬感到自己的耳朵都紅了，

「喔，這就是新來的同宿友嗎。你好啊，我是三年的崔然準。」  
「二年....崔秀彬.....」秀彬感到自己快燒起來了，

冷靜點，崔秀彬。

泰現玩味地看著秀彬的樣子，

「然準哥不容易追的喔。」

看著剛打完招呼就吵鬧地遠去說要買冰淇淋的三人，

秀彬滿臉通紅，  
「我才沒有......啊泰現你不可以隨便對哥讀心。」  
「可是秀彬哥這樣子根本不用我動用到能力都知道呢。」

「別看然準哥這樣沒心沒肺的樣子，這麼多年都沒有人可以攻下他呢。」

泰現咬著美式咖啡的吸管，他自己也不知道甚麼對剛認識不久的人說了這麼多然準哥的事，  
大慨能溶化冰的只有火了吧，而且崔秀彬看上去是一個溫柔的人，  
太過熾熱的火會令兩個人受傷，像秀彬那樣寧靜地燃燒的火才可以破解然準哥心中的冰塊吧。

看來這個學年會變得很有趣了呢，

姜‧即使沒有能力也看透一切‧泰現，跟上了前方三人的腳步，心情好了起來。

剩下崔秀彬一個人在後方第一次覺得自己會控制不住自己的能力整個人燒起來了。


	2. 星星的約定

崔秀彬沒想到會變成這種情況，他第一次這麼痛恨自己不夠能力，

眼前的崔然竣聽不見自己的呼喊，只是如同人偶一樣一步又一步向著屋頂邊緣走去，

「然竣哥─────！」

「我們五個人？」

崔秀彬抓著眼前的文件，文件上面用粗大的字體寫著聯校對抗賽，

崔然竣，崔秀彬，崔范奎，姜泰現，休寧凱，,五個人早上就被叫到校長室，

突然就被告知他們五人要組隊去參加比賽，

發生這一連串事情秀彬都沒來得及消化到底發生了甚麼事情，

就糊里糊塗地被選出成了隊長，

  
他只是聽方校長語速飛快如同說了一連串rap一樣說明了比賽內容之後就被弟弟們拉著離開了校長室。

一來為甚麼隊長不是選他們學年裡成績最好的人而是自己，  
二來然竣哥更拍了一下自己的肩膀對自己說加油好像一點也不在意能力完全不足的自己當上了隊長，  
秀彬抓著自己的頭感覺到接下來的一個月混亂的開始。

的確如秀彬所想一樣接下來的一個月他們五個人除了平常的課堂之外更被老師拉著上特別班，  
在虛擬場景室內訓練不同的情況，甚至有時候要和老師一對一。  
五個人回到宿舍時都累到不行，秀彬更有自己睡在了宿舍門口的記憶，但神奇的是隔天自己又睡在了自己的床上，  
大慨是弟弟們拉他回床上了吧。

而這一天的訓練也夠辛苦，開了能力干預器的他們要在一小時內找到森林裡的玩偶，  
中間還要遇上不同的生物，課堂結束後每個人都累到不行，  
三個弟弟們也是一邊吃飯一邊睏到快睡著，  
秀彬下定決心要找老師讓他們休息一天，不然還沒到比賽人就先累到病了。

「秀彬吶，反正你先吃完了就帶他們回去睡吧，哥還想吃點甜點再回去。」

平常他和崔然竣兩人也很吃到最後一刻，他點了一下頭後就先帶著弟弟們回宿舍。  
洗完澡出來三個弟弟們都已經睡了，反倒秀彬因為太過激烈的訓練反倒睡不著，而且洗了一個澡之後人清醒了不少。

時鐘已經指向12點，他一邊擦乾自己的頭髮時目光看向了對面空蕩的床，.......他們剛剛吃完飯時是十點，

然竣哥即使吃得再慢也不會吃兩個小時吧。秀彬這下子完全清醒了過來，

抓起了宿舍鎖匙就衝了出去。

食堂沒有，課室沒有，.................還有哪裡，啊，訓練室，

遠處的訓練室亮起了暗淡的光芒，小型訓練室的外面都設置了監控螢幕，  
顯示室內情況和模擬情況的每個數據，室內的崔然竣只是坐了下來，手上好像捧著甚麼，

秀彬看了一眼數據，氧氣低，溫度40%，濕度3%，這哥一定是瘋了吧。

秀彬不像老師們有強制開訓練室的權限，

現在只可以猜然竣哥到底設定了甚麼密碼，哥的生日？

不對，

著急的秀彬只好大力拍門，

希望室內的然竣留意到自己，幸好室內大慨很安靜，然竣抬頭就看到秀彬，接著打開了門。  
「啊，是秀彬啊。怎麼還不去睡啊。」  
秀彬終於看到然竣手上的是甚麼，

是一朵結了冰的花，

這人是想在極端狀況下訓練自己吧，  
仔細看的話就會看到除了滿頭大汗和發白的嘴唇之外，  
他的手還在微在發抖，

一直的第一名，被稱為大黑學院行走的傳說，  
他到底在笑臉後藏了多少痛楚，

秀彬上前一步抱住了然竣，即使這人的校服在發熱，然竣身上還是冰冷的，  
秀彬再抱緊了然竣一點，

「怎麼我們秀彬是作了惡夢了嗎。」

然竣笑著說摸上了秀彬的頭，  
秀彬對上了然竣的眼，

「對，作了然竣哥不在了的夢。」

然竣心中一動，心跳急速加快，

他只當是訓練太過的後遺症，  
而且這孩子身上怎麼這麼熱啊。

「我們不是約好了要在比賽拿第一之後去吃烤肉的嗎，哥才不會突然走了。」

然竣推開了一點秀彬，

「而且秀彬你可是我們的隊長啊，即使我不在也可以做得好的吧。」

秀彬大力的搖頭，「不，哥不在的話一定不行。」

「可是哥為甚麼會投我當上隊長啊，明明哥的能力更好，

我沒有范奎能力的爆發力，泰現的分析力，

凱的探索力。我不但膽子小，學習也慢，有時候也跟不上大家的步伐。」

秀彬握著然竣的手，

「秀彬啊，可是走得快也不是一件好事。

你看到我的訓練了吧，有時候連我自己都會迷失了自己。

我沒辦法帶著弟弟們做這樣的訓練，

即使走得快我也只是在迷宮裡轉圈，

一不小心甚至可能會找不回你們。」

然準搭上了秀彬的手，

「但是秀彬你不同，好像今天這樣你會在我走得太快時叫住我，

在弟弟們迷惘時拉他們一把。

在我們五個人之中只有你可以沉著氣確實地牽著每一個人的手前進。」

『這孩子的手可真暖和啊。』

然竣看向秀彬的雙眼，

「哥可是深信就算哥迷路了秀彬也一定會找回我的吧。」

然準對著秀彬一笑，秀彬忍不住整張臉都紅了起來。

「啊，原來已經一點了嗎，好學生應該回去睡覺了。我們走吧。」

然準整理一下衣服站起來，

「哥」然準轉過頭，「？」

「即使哥走得太快我一定會追上來的，不管在甚麼時候我都會找回哥的。」

崔然準感受著少年手上的熱度和過快的心跳，和秀彬一起好像所有的不安都平靜了下來，

這麼一直走下去好像也不錯呢。

這夜，

黑髮少年向藍髮少年許下了承諾，

星星見證著承諾，

即使誰也看不見那閃爍的光下一秒卻被烏雲掩蓋。


	3. Chapter 3

這只是一個夢境，崔然竣這麼想著。

可是為甚麼這個夢境的熱度和血液流逝的感覺又如此真實呢。

\-----------------

不久前開始的聯校對抗賽進行得很順利，

一開始頭兩個任務算是先測試一下他們的能力，

確定參賽隊伍有一定的實力才會在第三輪裡開始進行對抗賽。

第一個任務是不被雪山犬群搶走手上的肉塊並將肉塊運送到指定地點，雪山犬的跑速很快，而在他們隊裡沒有身體強化能力的人的情況下，

由攻擊型的然竣和秀彬在後面擋住犬群，

三個弟弟抱著肉塊坐上了用冰製的雪橇，雪橇由休寧凱控制的玩偶動物拉動，太顯觀察著情況，杋圭對付沒被哥哥們大範圍攻擊拿下的雪山犬。

由於這場景簡直就是崔然竣的天下，再加上即使避開了崔然竣設下的巨大冰獄也不會逃得過火系秀彬的攻擊，第一場比賽可以說是很輕鬆的就完結了。

第二個任務是要在限定時間一小時內找到公主的禮物，大慨就是A國公主在酒店內開生日會，可是卻被B國公主偷走了C國王子送給他的戒指，

他們要在指定時間內找回戒指送到公主手上。

本來這任務對有讀心的太顯來說是小菜一碟。可是在眾多的酒店職員和皇室相關成員裡混入了能力無效者，

令到情報不完整，幸好休寧控制的其中一隻玩偶被B國的侍從撿走了才偶然之下得知了B國包起了整個94層，

靠著太顯控制了人群和杋圭瞬速的潛入，中間沒有和其他人起太大沖突就完成了任務。.....反倒是中間B國王子不知道怎麼的看上了然竣，

弟弟們花了好大力氣才令王子放棄，這件事情有待之後再細說，

總而言之通過了兩個任務之後會有半個月的休息時間才迎接下一個任務，

而下一次就是正式和其他學校之間的對決了。

這時已經剩下了大約20家學校，校長看到他們以頭五位內的成績完成任務，就讓他們休息一天。

剛好這時已經是冰雪溶化，大地迎來新機的季節，

為了感謝大地的神靈讓人們安然渡過了嚴冬，以歡欣的心等於春天的來臨，因而有了春祭的出現，

古時的人們會以美食和舞蹈慶祝個三天三夜，不過隨著時間的過去，

人們都只當是一個和親屬好友聚會的日子。

而秀彬他們所在的學校也保留了這祭典的傳統，

中午時會有不同的學生經營小攤位和不同的表演，晚上即會有營火大會。

秀彬本來對這祭典不太感興趣，有這時間不如留在宿舍打遊戲，不過今年不同了，

祭典前幾天除了他以外的四人都已經在興奮地討論吃甚麼和要玩遊戲帶多少隻玩偶回來，

看著他們閃亮的眼神秀彬也不知不覺地期待了起來。

「對不起啊，哥今天中午有點事，陪不到你們逛攤位了(哭泣的狐狸表情)」

崔秀彬一大早就被弟弟們吵醒和拉著去了早餐，當嘴裡塞進了麵包時才發現不見了崔然竣的身影，

打開手機群組訊息時只看見那哥留下了這麼一句話，

崔秀彬馬上就像個洩氣的氣球一樣，口裡的麵包好像變得不怎麼好吃了。

身邊的杋圭和休寧凱還在吵要先去哪一區玩，

太顯還在等候他的早餐，排在太顯前面的學生有點眼熟，

好像是曾經和然竣哥打過招呼的學長，.........舞蹈社其中一個社員？樣子好像看起來很著急，

眼著他手上的清單大慨是來幫社裡的人買早餐吧。

當那人兩手都拿著滿滿的早餐離開時不小心撞到了太顯，

在那一秒的接觸裡太顯的腦海裡多了一個粉紅色的身影，

「啊！！！抱歉對不起啊學弟可是我趕時間啊啊啊啊。」

學長彎腰表達歉意之後下一秒就衝了出去，

太顯輕輕地擺了擺手表示沒關係，

更可況在那一下的接觸意外地得到了很有趣的消息呢，

太顯拿著托盤回到了他們的座位裡，

沒理會還在吵的兩人，喝了一口焦糖咖啡說，

「待會去主校舍區吧，聽說那邊的攤位比較集中。」

聽到太顯這麼說了之後杋圭和休寧凱也自然地認同了，

兩人馬上就開始研究校網上的攤位介紹，該先去玩射擊還是去體檢空中飄浮了。

「秀彬哥，聽說那邊五點主舞台的表演會很有趣，要一起去看嗎。」

秀彬只是木然地點了一下頭，繼續消滅盤子裡的麵包，

太顯看著秀彬的樣子，又想了一下剛才從舞蹈社學長腦海裡出現的某人的樣子，

『大慨秀彬哥不要到時候被嚇到控制不了自己的異能就好。」

姜‧今天也看透了世事‧太顯表示像他這麼懂事的弟弟該往哪裡找。

  
  


\--------------

「拜託你了然竣！」

崔然竣一臉無奈地看著在自己前面九十度鞠躬的同學們，輕輕地扶了一下額頭，

為甚麼他這麼沖動地答應了這事！

這事就要從然竣他們完成了校園對決第二個任務之後的事開始說了，

在完成了第二個任務之後，導師們給他們的訓練明顯減少了很多，再加上明天就是春祭，

導師們也要準備很多事情，因此這天的完結訓練後還有大半天空閒時間。然竣想著好久沒去舞蹈社，就打算去看看他們準備春祭的表演準備得怎麼樣了。

崔然竣在剛進學院時就進了舞蹈社，一開始只是被學長們帥氣的舞姿吸引，

在他一邊練習時得到愈來愈多稱讚後也令他有動力做好，

後來也當上了初中舞蹈社社長，本來他在進高中後也有參加舞蹈社，

不過高中學部增加了太多實用課程，也有很多人是在成長中途才發現能力入學，光是維持第一名已經夠吃力了，

他只好退出了舞蹈社。不過他和舞蹈社的社員們都很熟悉，空閒時還是會參加練習，到現在高中舞蹈社社長的目標還是拉崔然竣這人才進社。

每一年的春祭舞蹈社都會準備不同的表演，有時候是流行舞的表演有時間是現代舞的表演，

不過其中一定會包含一首代表著春祭的古代舞蹈，有點保留著傳統和為了新的一年祈福的意義。

而他們會找那年跳得最好的女生代表春天的精靈的獨舞，之後會有其他人包圍著她的群舞，

然竣還記得他初中當上社長時還為了指導中心的女生也跟著學了舞蹈。

然竣走到舞蹈社的樓層，奇怪怎麼會這麼安靜.......平常在樓梯口已經會聽到音樂，可是今天走到了門前都沒有平點聲響...

敲了一下門推開，

「打擾了....」只見全部舞蹈社社員都坐在地上，

每個人都穿著不同的服裝，在這其中特別顯眼的是染了頭金髮的舞蹈社社長，能力為強化的他身形也比其他學員大了一圈，

這時聽到了開門的聲音抬眼看了一下然竣之後就呆住了，

之後本來無神的雙眼燃起了奇怪的光，

大慨動用了能力的社長下一秒就到了然竣眼前，

舞步 ○

身形 ○

表現力 ○

比了一下然竣的身高再圍著他轉了一圈後就向穿著白色服飾的學弟妹們說，

「就是他了！！！！！快點抓住然竣！！」

「！？」

然竣很快就被社員們包圍住，雖然很想動用能力脫身可是眼前的都是低年級的學弟妹再加上他也不會真的和社長較勁.......此時社長抓起了然竣的雙手，

「對不起了然竣可是現在真的只有你可以依靠了。」

原來原定了獨舞的女生在演出前兩天不小心扭傷了腳，可是春天的精靈獨舞舞步太過複雜，

即使找了另一個記得舞步的社員頂上也表達不到這個神韻。本來社長是想自己頂上但奈何天生的身形又讓他跳這種纖細的舞蹈時那氣氛又有點顯得違和，

幸好這時候崔然竣就出現了。

被強行換上了服裝的然竣光著腳站在了舞蹈室的中央，

其他舞蹈社社員都坐在了地上，然竣看了一下鏡子裡的自己，心跳聲音好像在這時顯得無比清晰，

有多久沒有這樣跳舞了呢？然竣稍稍活動了一下身體，整個人跪下，

向社長點了一下頭就開始了音樂，

「咚」

第一下鼓聲響起，

抬頭。

「咚」

第二下鼓聲，

抬手。

「咚」

第三下，

張眼。

當然竣還是在當初中舞蹈社社長時他曾陪著獨舞的女生一起練習了整整一個月，當時可以說是睡著也可以跳的程度，

但即使是這樣也過了兩年多了，舞步上的一些小細節亡是有些曖昧，不過身體還是留下了大部份的記憶。

當時的他是怎麼對著那女生形容這支舞呢.......象徵著春天，以歡喜的心迎接生機的開始，

想像連指尖如同飄落的櫻花似的，輕柔地伸展手腕可是又充滿力量地踏出每一步，

慢慢地鼓聲愈來愈快，舞室中央的人的旋轉愈來愈快，

「咚」

最後一下的鼓聲落下，然竣保持著最後站得筆直雙手收在心口前的姿勢，

室內一片寧靜，只剩下他的呼吸聲，

『...是我跳得太差了嗎？」正當然竣疑惑地想看其他人時，

就爆出了強烈的拍手聲，

社長更是抱住然竣，

「你這也太跳得太好了！！」

就這樣定下來了明天會是由然竣表演.......................

\-------

『我現在逃跑還來的及嗎.......』

一大早來到後舞台換上衣服後然竣就被拉到了化妝室裡，

本來以為只是需要化妝，

結果當然竣看到社長向其他人打的眼色時已經太晚了，

其中一人對著用然竣控制精神能力，雖然然竣用了兩秒已經打破了控制，

但這兩秒已經讓有著更換外貌能力的社員摸上竣的頭髮...........，

結果然竣現在頂著一頭粉紅色的長髮，還有別上了不同花朵的髮飾，

然竣揪著社長的衣領時社長也只是一臉滿意的笑容，

「然竣你看看這粉紅色不是很適合春天這個主題嘛.....加上只要過了這一晚就會回復原狀了你不用擔心沒想到長髮也是這樣美人...。」

然竣還是忍不住冰住了社長的嘴再盯了眼四周偷拍的社員們，

要不是看之後有演出的分上然竣大慨會立馬把社長整個人凍在校園中央的噴水池上，

然竣還嘆了一口氣，看來只好給同宿舍的弟弟們發訊息表示自己不可以一起玩了，

本來還想在演出前到處看看的，現在頂著這個頭髮應該是不可能的了，

幸好依他們愛玩的個性應該不會到主校舍區這邊的，比較好玩的能力體驗都在空曠的B校區，

.....可是自己那準確得要命的直覺為甚麼要在這時有著這麼這麼不好的預感.....

  
  
  
\------  
  


「一杯黑糖珍珠奶茶好了！」

「謝謝。」

崔秀彬接下了黑糖珍珠奶茶，再看著兩手拿得滿滿的小吃，

『秀彬尼秀彬尼！明天我一定要吃這個！！還有這個我去年吃過很好吃的！』

想到崔然竣昨天開心地在宿舍裡拉著崔秀彬看不到攤位的情境，在想到已經一整天不見了的身形，崔秀彬嘆了一口氣。

他知道那哥有很多朋友，自己對他來說只是一個普通的室友...現在算是比較好一點的隊友吧........本來他還以為會在某一個攤位裡看到崔然竣玩耍的身形，

但在被弟弟們拉著快轉完了整個校園後還是沒看到那人，

崔秀彬不禁想可能是被老師留下了吧，畢竟那人可是最優秀的學生，

以前也經常被老師叫去幫忙，

有了這樣的想法之後崔秀彬就不禁一直買下了愈來愈多的食物，

腦海裡好像已經出現了那哥拉下了嘴角的可憐模樣。

「秀彬哥這邊！」

休寧凱在人群裡向崔秀彬伸手，

「呼怎麼會這麼多人的啊，要不是這裡剛好有位子我們大慨都要站著和別人擠了....咦秀彬哥你買了甚麼吃」崔秀彬打掉了崔杋圭的手把袋子抱緊，

「這是要給然竣哥的。」崔杋圭向崔秀彬做了一個鬼臉，

「小氣，說不家那哥在哪裡吃著好吃的了。」

「好了好了好像表演快開始了。」

穿著不同華麗服飾的人們走上了舞台的那一刻四周慢慢安靜了下來，

這大慨是舞蹈社的表演？雖然崔秀彬沒參加過任何的社團活動，但他們的舞蹈社還是相當有名的，每年開學禮時都會有短暫的演出，再加上有不同能力的學生會點綴舞台，

還記得上次那煙火的效果還是很令人印象深刻的，秀彬的目光也不禁被台上的表演吸引住，

看了兩個舞台之後，太陽也快到了下山的時刻，

工作人員把舞台清空後，有幾位手持太鼓的人包圍住了舞台，

有一位身穿淺粉輕紗的傳統服裝的人踏上了舞台，

那人跪了下來而且頭向下，只看到那粉色的頭上有著不同的花卉。

「.....為了春天的舞蹈...」秀彬聽到旁邊的學生看著傳單說，

春天的舞蹈嗎.......

這時鼓聲響起，突然吹起了風，

台上的人抬起頭，小心翼翼地展開了雙手，

秀彬呆然地看著那舞動的人，

「然竣哥？？？」

明明昨天睡前他還記得那人還在抹乾著自己的藍色頭髮，怎麼現在會有個人頂著崔然竣的臉可是有著一頭粉紅色長髮......

崔杋圭好像也有點不能相信地拍了一下自己的臉，

「我是太想然竣哥了嗎，怎麼看著的人都變了然竣哥的臉，太顯你打我一下。」

「那就是然竣哥。」

休寧凱抱著今天玩遊戲得來的玩偶興奮地說，

「可是然竣哥也太好看了吧！啊不對從今天起我要叫他然竣姐才行了！」

語畢就興奮地拿出手機拍攝，大慨是他太過激動，不自覺地使用了能力，身旁的玩偶也左搖右擺地表示著操控者的好心情。

\--------

崔然竣本以為只是自己太緊張才有這種不尋常的感覺，

可是不是，他很冷靜，冷靜得令自己可怕，

看著台下黑壓壓人們的目光他也沒有任何感覺，身體也只是自然地跳出了每一個舞步，

橙色的陽光灑下，有著植物能力的社員開始住台上灑花，

『....然竣啊......』

怎麼自己腦海裡會有祖母的聲音，

『這孩子......能力......』

崔然竣咬著牙，心想，

『快結束了，只要完了最後這一節』

  
  
  


崔然竣開始了轉圈，他看著遠處的某一點令自己保持焦點，

  
  


「咚」

可是飛舞的花瓣令崔然竣有一瞬的失神，

『結果那孩子還是繼承了那血。』

「咚」

『他不能走出那個森林的了。』

森林裡漫天的大火，雷聲，

「咚」

『為甚麼要丟下我們了呢，然竣哥。」

崔秀彬和弟弟們的頭上流著血，失去光芒的瞳孔看著自己，

「咚」

自己雙手滿是鮮血，

當他想說甚麼時才發現他甚麼都說不出來，

「咚」

那是自己脖子上的血。

「咚」

接下來自己像掉進了水底一般，

無盡的冰冷包裹住自己。

「咚」

  
  


崔然竣張開了雙眼，

自己就像溺水一般大口大口地吸入空氣。

  
  
  
  
  


然竣哥有點兒不對勁，

崔秀彬看著舞台上的人，雖然付一個舞步都很好看，

甚至那人的臉上亡是掛著淡淡的笑容，但那就像是強行撐起的笑容，

每次訓練明明自己也很辛苦時，還硬要安慰他們時崔然竣就是這個笑容。

舞台結束後那明顯急促起來的呼吸更令他無法不在意，

看到那人匆忙離開的身影時他就馬上追上，

「秀彬哥你去哪裡？」

「我去找然竣哥，一會再連絡你們！」

  
  


崔然竣的腦海裡一片空白，他沒和任何人打招呼，

只是換回了自己的衣服就離開了主校區，

副校舍的天湖，他每次心情不好時就會到這裡，

也許是因為這裡離校園中心太遠很安靜，

也許是因為這裡的水元素令自己安心，

也許.............是因為這裡很像小時候外婆家的後花園

  
  


「外婆...」

崔然竣看著自己雙手暗道，

他第一次使用能力就是在外婆家的後花園，

記得他雀躍地拿著結了冰的花給外婆時，

「小竣好厲害呢。」

外婆摸著自己的頭，

『可是........為甚麼要用這麼悲傷的眼神看著我。』

「本來以為女兒你沒有能力而且又生了兒子，

這個血脈總算是可以斷了，

.......沒想到.......結果那孩子還是繼承了那血。」

看著門內雙親和外婆那不算好的表情，

他一直不敢問到底是甚麼讓他們這麼害怕，

......他怕得到的是自己令他們害怕這個答案。

剛剛在舞台上一閃而過的情境就是當事他在門後面聽到父母和外婆的對話，

可是除了第一個畫面，其他都是些自己沒經歷過的事，

特別想到弟弟們那畫面，崔然竣覺得自己的頭快痛到爆炸了，

他把手伸進湖裡，湖面泛起了連漪，如同他現在的心一樣。

崔秀彬跑到天湖時就是看到這一個畫面，

一身白衣，頭上還別著各種花朵的粉紅長髮少年呆望著湖面，

本來表演完結後他就失去了崔然竣蹤影，他從宿舍到訓練室都找過可是也不見人影，

崔秀彬強迫自己冷靜下來崔然竣還會跑到甚麼地方，

那哥雖然沒說，可是他有一個習慣就是有煩惱時就跑到水元素最多的地方，

經常休息時都看到他在離教室最近的噴水池旁，從圖書館回來之後就經常把自己泡在浴室裡，

校園最多水的地方..........想記昨天弟弟們在研究小攤位位置時曾看過校園地圖，他才想起天湖這地方。

崔秀彬深呼吸了一下，慢慢地走過去，

「然竣哥。」

粉髮少年被嚇了一下他應該沒預料到有其他人的到來，

抬頭看著秀彬，努力地拉起自己的嘴角，

「是秀彬啊。」

崔秀彬也在湖邊坐了下來，他把崔然竣的手從湖裡拉出，

一股又一股的暖流從秀彬的手裡傳到然竣的手裡，

「怎麼又是秀彬你找到我呢，你是不是專門跑來笑我這個樣子的啊。」

崔然竣躲避著崔秀彬的眼神，遙望著遠方的湖，

「我只是太久沒表演才有點慌亂，沒想到我崔然竣也會這麼緊張。」

『他在說謊。』

但他知道要不是崔然竣自己主動開口，沒人可以令他說出他的真正想法，

他第一次那麼渴求想要太顯的能力，他想知道這人的一切，把他的全部都保護起來。

崔秀彬伸手把崔然竣一根掉下來的髮絲撥到耳後，

溫熱的手好像不經意地摸了一下崔然竣的臉，崔然竣抬頭看著崔秀彬，

「哥今天......」

很美，

為甚麼明明自己見過這人的強悍，可是現在的崔然竣又有一種脆弱的柔美，

這一頭長髮也不可以用帥氣或是漂亮來形容，就只是很適合。

崔然竣看著崔秀彬一直沒反應，抓了一下頭髮，不高興地嘟起嘴巴，

「果然就不應該相信那臭社長。」

崔秀彬不知道為甚麼突然想作弄一下眼前人，

「然竣哥現在很像我小姨的髮型。」

「崔秀彬是不是今天沒訓練就欠揍！」

語畢就推倒了崔秀彬，作勢要掐住他的脖子，

崔秀彬笑著看著崔然竣，再次把他的頭髮掛到耳後，

「哥今天很好看。」

崔然竣整張臉都紅了，慌亂地從崔秀彬身上下來，

「當然！我不管怎樣都是最帥最漂亮的！」

崔秀彬只好一直附和，

拿出袋子裡的食物的下一秒就看到崔然竣雙眼發著光狼吞虎嚥地吃了。

不遠處的草叢裡有著三雙眼睛，

「你說他們多久才會在一起。」

「秀彬哥剛才這麼好的機會也不上，我賭一年！」

「這兩個哥都是笨蛋.....我賭畢業後！」

「一個月。」

「怎麼可能！太顯看來你要準備好請我們一個星期的冰淇淋了。」

崔杋圭拍著姜太顯，

「啊啊啊杋圭哥你太大聲了他們看過來了！！！啊啊啊啊然竣姐快放下你手上的冰針！！！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先存一下，之後會再修  
> 因為然竣姐太美所以不小心打太長


	4. Chapter 4

「好了！」

休寧把五個迷你動物玩偶塞到了哥哥們的手上，

然竣拿起狐狸玩偶，「這是你新買的玩偶嗎，怎麼這條線還沒剪的啊。」

「哥，這是我自己做的。」

休寧裝作不高興道，然竣瞪大了雙眼，

「休寧你竟然可以造玩偶，還造了五個！？」

「這是老師給我的作業，好像是自己造的玩偶會比較容易操控，不過我還是不太熟練，加上我是想著哥哥們做的所以就送給哥哥們了。」

休寧有點不好意思地說，

然竣一把抱住休寧，「休寧做得很好啊，很快做出一堆玩偶軍團都不成問題了！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈那我很快就可以打倒崔然竣了！」

「誰批准你不叫哥了！！」

崔秀彬拿著自己手上的兔子玩偶笑著看在打鬧的兩人，

他把視線重新回到校長剛剛傳給他們的訊息，目前只剩下了10家學校，不管遇上哪一家學校都會是一場苦戰，再加上最後一場任務是在迷幻森林，他們的任務是收集藏在森林裡的寶石，另外也可以向其他學校展開對決，只要搶走代表對方學校的項鍊就可以把對方淘汰出局和接收了對方的寶石，最後得到最多寶石的學校就會勝出。

麻煩的是迷幻森林如同它的名字一樣，不但有很多令人致幻的植物，也有很多危險的魔物在哪裡棲息，要在一邊警戒著其他學校選手的情況下一邊在這森林裡找寶石絕不是易事，特別他們也沒有人使用幻覺能力，他曾聽說有些學校專門訓練了幻覺師，萬一遇上那些學校.............秀彬嘆了一口氣，咬了一大口麵包。

太顯幫自己的松鼠玩偶拍照後坐到了秀彬身邊，

「秀彬哥其實可以不用那麼擔心，你也看到了最近成員們的成長，

我和凱都算是接近精神系能力，在森林這地方又算是杋圭哥的天下，加上然竣哥強得像怪物似的。」

太顯堅定地看著秀彬，「我們都會沒事的。」

秀彬感激地看著太顯，

「其實我不是在煩惱可不可以勝出，只是擔心有人受傷了怎麼辦......聽說有些人」

「哥連那一百頭雪山犬都擋下了...」

「可是.....！」

「崔！秀！彬！。」

是崔然竣的聲音，

只看到對方拿著一星期前玩遊戲時的照片對著自己，

「你答應好了要買黑糖珍珠奶茶給我的！」

秀彬本來想像之前一樣先隨便答應明天買，可是然竣先開口了，

「下星期天我一定要喝到！」

下星期天，是比賽完結後在迷幻森林裡出來之後那一天。

「比賽輸了也不要緊，反正也只是老頭子們要面子，

可是黑糖珍珠奶茶我一定要喝到！聽！到！沒！」崔然竣大聲叫著，

「哥，我也要喝！順便買我那一份」不知道甚麼時候午睡醒來的杋圭說，

腳邊有一隻企鵝玩偶拉著自己的褲子，

休寧凱也在遠處指著自己叫著我也要之後又和崔然竣打鬧，

太顯笑著，

「看，哥這下子總算沒理由受傷了吧，然竣哥可是比吃人花還可怕，....啊哥我要焦糖馬奇朵。」

「姜太顯你別以為我沒聽見！」之後一個雪球丟了過來，太顯躲開之後就跑向然竣和休寧凱那邊，

杋圭也一早加入了雪球大戰，

秀彬看著他的宿友，可靠的哥哥弟弟們，

『大慨真的不用擔心吧.....』

一個雪球直中秀彬的臉，

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

「崔秀彬是笨蛋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

秀彬抹了一下臉，嘆了一口氣，

『船到橋頭自然直吧，他們一定會安全回來的。』

秀彬放下書本，抓起雪球衝向哥哥弟弟們。

\-------

「咦.....？」

杋圭抓著頭髮，四處張望。

「太顯？然竣哥？秀彬哥？凱？」

杋圭記得剛剛上一秒他還在因為看到一支巨大的甲蟲尖叫，崔然竣剛提手俾他解決時，

眨眼後就突然只剩下他自己一個人了。

「大黑學院一年生，崔杋圭，操控植物能力」

「明明年齡上來說應該是二年生怎麼是一年生。」

「能力不足吧。」

杋圭順了一下頭髮，「啊啊，比昆蟲更麻煩的來了呢。」

「你和你的隊友們都被困在了我們設下的幻境中了，沒想到大黑學院只是這種程度呢。」

「哈哈哈哈。」杋圭抱著肚大笑著，「沒想到竟然比秀彬哥更笨的笨蛋可以進入了決賽呢。」

植物停止了擺動，有東西在泥土下移動，

杋圭看著某一點，

「即使是在幻境，森林裡也是我的領地。」

無數的藤蔓從地上蔓延開，從某一個方向傳來了尖叫聲，

杋圭張開雙眼看著眼前不認識的學生暈倒了而且被藤蔓吊到了半空中，

伸出手指對著他大喊，

「我會是一年生單純是因為我的家太遠，信件遲了送到！

我本應和秀彬哥是同級才對！我和他只差三個月！聽到沒！」

這時某一個方向的樹葉有了動靜，

「杋圭哥？」太顯推開一大塊樹葉探頭，

「剛剛應該是有一隊幻覺能力者施展了幻覺，不過這程度的能力應該不用擔心另外的人，麻煩的是現在我們都分散了。」太顯一邊搜索著暈倒學生身上的寶石和手繩，他摸著對方的頭讀取著記憶，

「而且看來為了不分散戰力所以他們也沒和隊員分隔得太遠，哥他們和凱應該也在不遠處。」

太顯看著四週的植物，指著其中一株暗紫色的花，「杋圭哥這一株是幻花，這森林裡可說是隨處都長著這個植物，雖然生長週期很短暫，可是它散播的花粉可以令人產生輕微幻覺。不過杋圭哥的話應該可以令它大量生長吧，」杋圭點了一下頭，本來還是只有一小株的幻花生成了一大片包裹住了暈倒的學生，

  
  


「在離開之前享受一下惡夢吧。」太顯微笑著。

  
  


\--------

兩個小時前。

主辦單位的負責人向他們說明規則，每一所學校的代表學生們都會被隨機傳送到森林的不同位置，整個比賽時長12小時，下午五時直到明天日出的五時。而他們最主要的任務要收集散落在森林不同地方的寶石，負責人聲稱他們只是把寶石放在一些大石下，樹洞裡，可是因為那些寶石自帶有魔力流動，中途也有可能會被森林裡的生物挖走或被植物吸收了。在進入森林前每個隊員都會被分發一條手繩，要是被其他隊伍搶去手繩就會被淘汰，參賽者失去了手繩的三分鐘後就會自動被傳送離開森林回到主辦的醫療室內。

每個人在被傳送前都會被檢查身上有沒有超過兩件的低級特殊物品，秀彬身上只帶了一支濃縮的治療藥水和空間袋存放食糧因此很快就通過了。弟弟們都很快地通過，直到崔然竣時可以看到他和檢查的老師交談了一會，明明那哥身上除了空間袋好像也沒有其他東西了....不過因為之後崔然竣很快就神色自如地回來後秀彬就沒有詢問了。

在進入森林後的寶石收集都很順利，即使遇上吞下了幾塊寶石而變異的生物和植物也對他們來說不是難事，秀彬的火能力對植物來說就是天敵，即使杋圭控制不了有意識了的變異植物但在滿佈植物的環境下也足夠讓他大展拳腳，加上太顯都會冷靜地分析情況，倒是平常總是衝在第一位戰鬥的然竣反而不在狀況，可以看到他好出錯。休寧凱更是不知道甚麼時候已經拿出了他最喜愛的兔子玩偶緊緊抱著，問他們兩人怎麼了的時候兩人都只是搖頭，

「大慨是被這森林的幻覺影響了。」

崔然竣一邊回答一邊摸著自己的耳環，

  
  
  
  
  


不，不是幻覺。

  
  


是有人在呼喚他們。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打著打著就想到了上次聖誕vlive的竣elsa


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


崔然竣在看到休寧凱的第一眼時就知道了這孩子和自己一樣，

眼前這個抱著兔子的糯米糰子身上也有那個血統，

  
  


即使可能是相隔了幾代的血，但然竣的直覺感覺到了，大慨這孩子和家人都不知道吧。

然竣看著眼前有點怯懦地看著自己的孩子，

繼續不知道地活下去就好，是叫休寧凱吧？

他會替他擋下那詛咒的，只有他一人一直承擔下去就好，

他蹲下來看著休寧凱，伸出了自己的右手，手上形成了一隻和休寧凱環裡一樣的冰兔子，

「我叫崔然竣，從今天起我就是你哥哥，要叫我然竣哥。」

休寧凱看了看然竣手上的兔子再看著自己的，小心翼翼地接下了冰兔子，

大眼晴閃爍著光地向著然竣點了點頭。

「嗯！然竣哥！」

  
  
  


崔然竣看向已經全黑的天空，心裡愈來愈焦躁，

三十分鐘前他們被一隊幻覺能力者突襲，雖然對方可能聽聞過自己所以還派出了兩個人故意孤立他一人出來，可是花不了多久崔然竣已經冰住了兩人的四肢搶走了他們的手繩和寶石。

「雖然同是精神類能力怎麼比剛進學院時的太顯還弱啊.......」

從小時候有能力開始他就被外婆教導如何控制自己的能力，加上有控制器和成長時長期對抗自己的血，自己的血可以說是被強行壓制了下來，

可是凱這孩子不同。即使他的血很淡薄，可是一但被刺激起來...............

腦海閃過上次跳舞時看到的片段.......

然竣搖了搖頭，那只是春天精靈的惡作劇，才不是巫女的預言。

他用力地按著太陽穴，

希望弟弟們都在一起就好了，

  
  


_「_ **_αστέρι_ ** _........」_

  
  


「啊啊啊啊煩死了，不管你呼喚甚麼都好，我只想快點完結這場比賽回去。」

然竣搖了一下頭，「該死的可是現在他又應該怎麼找弟弟們。」

  
  


_「然竣啊，抬頭看著星星吧。」_

_外婆摸著小時候的自己的頭髮，_

_「屬於你的星辰會一直守護著你的。」_

「都過了這麼多年沒用這方法了.....

  
  


崔然竣脫下了自己的耳環，合上了雙眼，

森林變得寧靜，連遠處傳來的魔物叫聲也停了下來，

世界沉寂，夜空轉動。

  
  
  
  


「請回應我吧。」

漆黑的天空落下了點點星光，

從森林深處也像有指引般現出了螢火蟲的光。

  
  


_「你是生下來被愛的孩子，星星，樹木，水，各種元素都會幫助你的。」_

崔然竣重新戴回了耳環向著在飛舞的螢火蟲的方向前進，

  
  


_「外婆也會一直在然竣身旁的。」_

「謝謝了啊外婆。」

  
  


\----

滿佈咒文的泥地中央有棵大樹，

白髮的少年一手拿著長槍一手拿著酒杯，他看著在地上的棋局，挑起一隻棋子，

  
  
  


棋盤裡正反映著崔然竣和崔秀彬在森林裡的樣子。

「狼。」

「戰士。」

  
  
  


「不過首先來前菜吧，光明之神和黑暗之神。」

棋盤裡的影像卻只剩下了姜太顯和休寧凱。

  
  


泥地外滿佈了屍體和血液，血液緩媛地流到了泥地裡，填滿了咒文的線條，

大樹連接著咒文，大樹的樹洞裡彷彿傳了來了叫聲，

  
  
  


少年喝著酒杯，

「是時候開始了呢。」

\------

  
  
  


「────────。」

杋圭抬起頭，

「怎麼了杋圭哥？」太顯用小刀除著草開路，

「剛剛.............」

明明地上有著小路的痕跡可是路上不自然地有著許多雜草和大樹生長，

  
  


整個森林都在阻止他們前進，前方有危險，

  
  


可是剛才明明是有一種熟悉的感覺在這方向傳來了，

代表其中一個哥哥弟弟一定在這方向，

杋圭搖了搖頭，「沒事太顯，那些笨蛋哥哥應該在這個方向，我們快點走吧。」

  
  
  


\-------

秀彬追著前方的休寧凱，

「休寧等等！」

在進入這個森林之後一切都太奇怪了，

雖然說整個森林很大，可是應該都設下了結界，每一個組別的可活動範圍也不大，

正常他們很快就會遇上其他學院的人，但除了一開始遇上設下幻境的對手外他們就再也沒有遇上其他的人，

再加上..........

秀彬看著前方休寧凱，這孩子在剛進森林不久就已經是這樣子，可是在破解了幻境後的情況明顯更加差了，臉色也不太好，問他怎麼了這孩子也只是青白著臉說，

「要快點找到然竣哥才行。」

剛剛兩人打倒了變異植物後秀彬剛撿起寶石時休寧凱就突然向著一個方向衝前，

因為能力的關係，這孩子之前和太顯一起加強了體力訓練，秀彬差點就追不上他，

撥開樹葉，是一大片草地，正中間詭異地有著一棟殘舊的大廈，

  
  
  
  


「這種地方怎麼會有大廈......？休寧凱給我等等！」

  
  
  
  


\---------

  
  


很吵，為甚麼可以這麼吵，

  
  


由姜太顯有意識開始這世界對他來說已經是這麼吵鬧，

不是像市集般那種充滿生機的繁盛的吵鬧，而是來自人心醜惡的吵鬧。

表面上和睦相處的兩人如何在心裡咒罵對方，

電視上的大慈善家實際上是個爛透的壞人，

每天笑著迎接自己的老師內心又是如何抱怨著孩子的麻煩，

羨慕，憎恨，慾望，

人就是這樣的生物。

但姜太顯沒有對任何人說，他足夠聰明，可以利用這能力在這世上好好地活下去，

他也掛起了笑臉應對每一個人，

大慨有一天他就會像那些人一樣，

變成那種醜惡的人的一分子之後他就再也不會覺得吵了吧。

但一切都沒像他預計那樣進行下去，

因為在他十二歲生日那天他覺醒了第二能力。

那天是普通的一天，

那只是普通的放學路，

他戴上了耳機但還是聽到了那來自黑暗的聲音，

他沒能力去干涉但他有了想法，

對校園欺凌者的一點想法，

『要是這種人渣都自己打斷他們的手腳就好了。』

下一秒黑暗中就傳來了淒厲的慘叫聲。

  
  
  


姜太顯看著小巷裡，把耳機的聲量調高，

轉身回家。

  
  
  


很快就有身穿西裝的人到了學校，他們只是在每間課室外看著學生，

當太顯和他們對上了眼的時候他知道他已經被發現了，

第二天他就從父母手上接過行李，他第一次這麼用力地抱緊雙親，

即使不使用能力他也知道父母早就知道了自己的不同，

只是沒想到離別總是比預期的快。

放開那溫暖的懷抱，太顯戴上耳機，進了車裡。

  
  


到了新的學院裡一切好像不同了又很相似，

只是多了學習控制能力的課堂，人和人之間的情感還是沒有變化，

熱情的外表，冷漠的內心，

他看著告示版上自己首位的成績，聽著不同人的讚美，退後一步禮貌地回應。

進了學院之後他已經可以控制自己聽不到別人的想法，

但在有身體接觸下他還是會自動讀取了其他人的內心，

大慨因為上次的成績優異，太顯很快就收到了搬離單人宿舍的通知。

他推開了新宿舍的門，

「打擾了.....」

有一個藍色頭髮的少年正抬頭看著窗外的陽光，

他轉過頭來，走到姜太顯的前面，笑著拿下了太顯的耳機和摟著他的肩膀，

「三年級的崔然竣，要叫我哥了啊知道了嗎。」

『離開我。』太顯下意識地想著，

然竣頓了一下，繼續笑著更用力地摟著太顯，

「校長那老頭說了你是一年級的太顯啊，太顯你看了告示版了嗎，應用一位總合一位都是我崔然竣真不愧是我哈哈哈。」

這人很強，

太顯知道當遇上了比自己強而且精神堅定的人時才會像這樣甚麼都聽不到，

像以前找到自己的西裝人和這裡的校長，他們都是能力強大的人。

但崔然竣有點特別，

因為能力的關係，姜太顯可以說是行走的情報塔，但眼前這人和傳聞不同，

『崔然竣也太強了吧，他是打倒了高年級生嗎。』

「這程度已經是怪物了吧。」

「真可怕。」

『怪物。』

  
  


「....崔然竣...怪物。」

  
  
  


耳邊傳來了討論聲，

太顯看著在告示版前神氣的崔然竣，

  
  


這人也和自己一樣接受著這世界的惡意啊。

但是................

  
  


『太好了從今天起我有了弟弟了呢。』

崔然竣摟著自己肩膀的那一瞬間他只聽到了這一句。

  
  


是溫暖的人啊。

  
  


太顯拉起崔然竣的手，

「走吧然竣哥，下午還有課我餓了。」

  
  
  


只要和這哥哥一起，

他可以在面對黑暗的同時走下去的。

  
  
  
  
  
  
\------------  
  
  


「嗯？」

姜太顯回過神來，

他站在了一片草地的中央。

  
  


剛剛他和崔杋圭一起前在森林裡前進時發現了一棟大廈，正常來說不應該出現在森林裡的建築物，

可是在大門前他們找到了狐狸玩偶，是休寧送給崔然竣的玩偶，

他們也只好打開了那扇門，之後他就失去了記憶了。

寧靜，太過寧靜了，

「杋圭哥！」

愈往前，腳下到處都是三色堇，

姜太顯看到遠方有著一個靜止的白色身形，

他看不太清，

太顯繼續往前跑著，

「然竣......................哥？」

  
  
  
  
  


崔然竣像一個人偶一樣了無生氣地坐在了椅子上，

頭上有著不同的花朵裝飾，

他的脖子上緩緩地流著血，

腳邊的三色堇被血染紅，艷麗地綻放著。

  
  


「很漂亮吧。」

一道聲音打破了的這寂靜，

太顯瞪大雙眼，

休寧凱不知道甚麼時候站在了崔然竣身後，拿著一把染了血的刀。

  
  


「凱......為甚麼.....？」

休寧凱笑了一下，從後方抱著崔然竣，

  
  


「這樣哥哥也可以永遠成為我的玩偶了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為甚麼走向突然這麼ALL 1 啊  
> 最近的黑髮太顯真帥


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  


因為父親工作的關係從休寧凱小時候開始他就在不同的國家停留，

他本就不算是一個非常外向的人，就算認識了朋友也很快就要跟隨父親離開，

小時候他唯一的朋友只有懷裡的兔子。

一開始兔子會走路時他曾經興奮地和雙親提起，但因為一開始的能力太過不穩定和微弱，父母也只當成是小孩子的童言童語。

反倒是之後因為上鋼琴課時太過投入令整個課室的玩偶跳舞才算真的被發現能力。

有了能力對休寧凱來說不算是甚麼壞事，

相反他可以一直在校園裡和同齡朋友，和哥哥們一起成長，一起學習，分享各種喜怒哀樂，

有時候他會想時間可以一直停留在這一刻就好了。

「凱............」「......休寧..............」

『啊，他是在課堂裡睡著了嗎。』

抬頭是姜太顯的臉，

「剛剛打了下課鈴了我們要去練習了。」

休寧凱點了一下頭，摸上了太陽穴

『怎麼感覺這麼奇怪。』

「頭痛嗎？是昨天的訓練太辛苦了吧，不然我對哥哥說休息一下。」

姜太顯有點擔憂地說，

「不用了，只是好像夢到了奇怪的夢。」

課室的門「叭」一聲被打開，崔杋圭對著他們兩個大吼，

「太顯和凱快點去訓練室剛剛然竣哥和秀彬哥買了兩大桶冰淇淋，再不去就會被那兩個哥吃光了！！」

「可是然竣哥不是只會買薄巧口味嗎.....」「那至少要給秀彬哥的給搶過來！」

是他睡太多了嗎，

**「凱─！」**

腦裡深處傳來了聲音，視線和世界好像震動了一下，

休寧凱抱著自己的頭，

**「..........快醒來‧............」**

  
  
  


『是誰？』

  
  
  


兩隻手分別扶著自己的肩膀，

抬頭是然竣哥和秀彬哥，

「走吧休寧。」

休寧凱拉著兩位哥哥的手看著後面杋圭哥和太顯的笑臉，

『五人在就沒甚麼需要擔心的。』

  
  
  


五人離開後的課室一片寧靜，

空間扭曲後回歸黑暗。

\-------

  
  


腳下的三色堇突然幻化成了一群屍體，

那些屍體像有意識似的抓住了太顯的腳。

在休寧凱剛入學時他就無意識地讀取了休寧凱的記憶，

的確在他的記憶裡凱是只有控制玩偶的能力，

太顯的只是讀取記憶而不是分析能力，因此如果是休寧凱自己都沒有發現的能力............

再加上他現在也不可以確定眼前的是否就是崔然竣和休寧凱本人，

萬一這一切都是比太顯更強大的精神能力者所建設出來的世界。

姜太顯的能力是讀心和精神控制，但他的精神控制能力只可以用在有自我意識的人或生物上，萬一對方失去意識的話他就完全不能捕捉到對方的精神世界，

而現在如果是休寧凱本人失去意識被能力者A控制了的話他可以控制能力者A的精神，

但萬一中途能力者A喚醒了休寧的話那對休寧和太顯自身都會造成一定傷害。

『姜太顯冷靜點，你平常引以為傲的分析力都哪裡了。』

太顯一邊揮著短刀逃離屍體群一邊想著，

「可惡........這完全沒完沒了的.....」

但他自己明白他現在和平常的情況不同，平常不管有甚麼事情都有其他成員們在，

即使他出錯了哥哥們也只是笑著說不要緊而且控制著情況令他可以再次冷靜下來找出突破點，

但這次不同，他看著遠方的崔然竣和休寧凱，

他只可以賭一把，而這一次機會卻是有機會令他全軍覆沒。

  
  


剛剛眼前的畫面太過衝擊了，令他不可以好好地思考，

首先坐在椅子上的人一定不會是崔然竣，那哥的強悍他可是見識過無數次了，他是不相信休寧凱或偽裝的休寧凱有能力傷害到他。

加上這裡的自然元素力量很微弱，崔然竣天生自帶一種奇怪的磁場，平常連沒有天然元素能力的太顯都可以感覺到，像是世界都在給崔然竣力量一樣，

秀彬哥和杋圭哥由認識的第一天就會這麼黏著然竣哥也不是沒有原因的..............不.......也許只是他們都是顏控而已。

而這裡可以說是荒蕪的元素力量就知道這人不會是崔然竣了。

當知道崔然竣應該還安好時姜太顯的內心就安定了一點，

好了，接下來就是休寧凱了。

從剛剛開始他口袋裡的松鼠玩偶就變得不安分，應該是被休寧凱的能力影響了，代表這有八成是休寧凱本人，

而眼前的情況就是休寧凱本人正在使用著沒有發現的能力，

要是說太顯的能力是有意識的人，

那休寧凱的能力大慨就是和自己相反，失去意識的或者是死者/死物了。

但為甚麼休寧凱一直只發現了控制玩偶的能力呢...........

  
  
  
  


「哎呀，看你這樣子看來是發現了呢。」

休寧凱........不...........是控制休寧凱的人的聲音，

那『休寧凱』打了一下響指，椅子上的『崔然竣』變回了一個稻草人，

『休寧凱』一腳踢開稻草人，坐到了椅子上，

「以巫女後代來說這已經不算是甚麼能力了，只是你們親愛的然竣哥好好地保護了這小孩吧。

他可是這次的主角呢，有這麼點能力也是正常的吧。」

  
  


巫女後代？然竣哥？

姜太顯揮刀踢開另一頭屍體，

「你到底是誰？又有甚麼目的？」

  
  


『休寧凱』揮了揮食指，提起了一邊的嘴角，

「這只是神明的惡作劇。」

『休寧凱』站起來伸了一下懶腰，

「看來主劇目快開始了呢，你們就好好地完成這開幕吧，

姜太顯同學。」

語畢，『休寧凱』的雙眼就失去了光芒，是控制者脫離了休寧凱的身體吧，

可是對方還是緊握著刀向自己走來，

『快思考姜太顯，一定有辦法的。』

他的左手握著松鼠玩偶，右手緊握著刀，

現在的休寧凱沒了意識但被大慨被下了集種暗示，

戰鬥直至一方死去，

但他沒辨法在對方失去意識下叫醒對方，到底還有甚麼方法？？？

休寧凱緩緩地走過來，對方一直掛在外套的企鵝玩偶掉在了地上，

企鵝玩偶一直在地上轉著圈圈，

玩偶！！

對了能力的本身就帶著能力者的一部份意識，

說不定控制帶著休寧凱意識的玩偶可以連結到休寧凱的精神.......！

太顯把自己的能力用在了手上的松鼠玩偶，

**「快醒來啊凱─！」**

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

教室窗外迎來了一陣風，

休寧凱看向窗外，

身前的玩偶們停下了動作，

  
  
  


「────！」

**「快醒來啊凱─！」**

  
  
  


『啊是太顯的聲音。』

休寧凱站了起來手摸上了教室的門把，

「凱你要去哪裡，練習還沒有結束呢。」

眼前的『姜太顯』捉著休寧凱的肩膀，

  
  


他好像作了一個很長的夢，可是再不醒來太顯好像會生氣了，

「太顯說如果我還不醒來他就要倒掉宿舍裡所有的葡萄汁了。」

休寧凱推向了 『姜太顯』 用力地推開門，踏出門外。

  
  
  
  
  


身旁的屍體停止了活動，

『成功了嗎？』太顯看著休寧凱的雙眼回復光芒，

「凱────！」

他想上前時一股強烈的頭痛流過，果然使用能力還是太過勉強了嗎，

休寧凱也是抱著自己的頭跪了下來，

姜太顯強行提行精神走上前，在自己失去精神前拉住了休寧凱的手，

兩人相望而笑就一起暈倒了。

  
  
  
  


「太顯你這次不可以倒掉我的葡萄汁了。」

「這次這麼容易就被控制了果然我們還是訓練不夠這次要一起跑10公里才可以喝了。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「光明之神和黑暗之神倒下了。」

少年推倒了棋子，

「是時候刮起風雪了。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到底為甚麼我會愈寫愈長  
> 想快點完結了只寫短篇........但很難說......  
> 說好的21戀愛去哪裡了(X


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


「轟」

崔杋圭張開眼睛。

眼前是一片荒蕪，被大雨沖得鬆散的泥土上滿佈著泡著血失去氣息的人，

是其他學院的學生。

  
  


視線的盡頭是一棵大樹，那是一棵很奇怪的大樹，樹頂好像還有生物正在睡覺，

杋圭走近大樹，

『不應該是這樣的。』他的直覺告訴他，

現在的大樹正吸收著屍體的血液枯萎著，

「不行。」

崔杋圭著急地把雙手放到樹上，要是再這樣下去這樹和其他學生都會死去的，

帶著生機的生物吸取他人的生命力會被反噬，

他使用著能力令大樹停止吸入血液，但大樹還是一步步地接近死亡。

「要是在這樣下去。」

杋圭眼前閃過了回憶，

  
  
  


**_「那孩子被綁架了.........._ **

**_‧..........「但他不是沒事了嗎，_ **

**_「好像是發現了能力_ **

**_「真幸運呢_ **

**_他用盡全力逃跑了，那大人身上有著一道傷口，_ **

**_走投無路的他只可以抓起身旁的泥土丟向那人身上，_ **

  
  
  
**_他就快要被抓到了。_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


「你這樣做是沒用的。」

一道聲音在杋圭身後響起。

「崔杋圭你不是最清楚的嗎，一但植物開始吸收養份就沒可能停下。」

**_小孩發抖的雙手摸上了眼前大人的身體，_ **

**_「不行了快停下！」_ **

**_警察到達時就只看到小孩跑著自己的膝蓋，_ **

**_前方已變得乾枯的屍體身上長出了一朵彼岸花。_ **

  
  
  
  


「你是誰為甚麼要這樣做。」

崔杋圭看著眼前的身傳長袍的少年，

巨大的帽子蓋著了少年的半張臉，

少年撫摸著長槍微笑著說，

「你相信神話嗎。」

  
  
  


「很久很久以前，

神明就只是神明，人類就只是人類。

現在所謂有能力的人類就是在上一次諸神黃昏，

萬物滅亡後剩下的神明和人類產生的新物種。」

少年看著大樹，

「這世界就是一個循環，當所有東西都被消滅時，就會有新的更強的物種誕生。」

現在的人類太脆弱了，要進化只可以再次進行一次諸神黃昏。

「有能力的就會被留下，沒能力的就會版消滅，最簡單的弱肉強食的規律。」

崔杋圭警戒地看著少年，對方身上的死亡氣息太重了，

「你只是一個瘋子吧。」杋圭提起手想使用能力，

少年搖了搖頭，「本來還想有人和我一起見證主戲目的開始呢。」

崔杋圭突然感到一陣暈眩，

大樹的樹頂上傳來了雞鳴，四周的氣溫急降，

鳥雲蓋住了陽光，

強勁的風雪刮起，吹走了少年的帽子，

  
  


熟悉的髮色，面孔，

杋圭睜大了雙眼，「然.......竣哥？」

暈眩感愈來愈強烈，崔然竣上前摸上了崔杋圭的臉，

「對不起了杋圭，哥只可以這樣做了。睡吧.........醒來後就要你在新世界布下種子了。」

「哥................為甚....麼」

崔杋圭暈了過去，

  
  
  


崔然竣垂下眼，

「對呢，為甚麼呢。」

  
  
  


「你說為甚麼呢，崔秀彬。」

  
  


剛醒來就看到了崔杋圭倒下的畫面的崔秀彬一臉訝異地看著崔然竣，

「哥..........到底發生甚麼了........」

  
  


崔然竣一手拿著長槍另一手蓋著臉，

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈很好笑吧，竟然會呼喚到了星星的孩子天神的後代，」

安裝在長槍上的寶石散發出微微的光芒，崔然竣的右手漸漸被不明的咒語刻上，

  
  


崔然竣把長槍指向自己，

「主神的槍。」

指向秀彬，

「火焰的狼。」

  
  
  


「來吧，把世界吞噬吧。」

  
  
  
  


\----------

「光明之神和黑暗之神。」

姜太顯在假的休寧凱在真的休寧凱的意識上離開時聽到了這一句話，那不知名的幕後黑手是這樣叫自己和休寧凱的，

而說到光明之神和黑暗之神相關的最著名神話就是諸神的黃昏了。

諸神的黃昏，北歐神話中最著名的也是極重要的一部份，代表了世界的毀滅和重生，

而這一切的開始就是光明之神巴德爾之死，黑暗之神霍德爾因為惡作劇之神洛基而害死了孿生兄弟巴德爾。

而一連串的劫難也緊接而來，芬布爾之冬的三個嚴冬，冰封了大地而失去了夏天的大陸，仇恨和惡意充斥著世界。

世界之樹的頂端的公雞古林肯比會發出警告，而主神奧丁也會對上魔狼芬里爾，大地會在不同的戰役中被毀滅，步入滅亡。

「也許了有人利用了這個神話來製造混亂。」姜太顯一邊幫休寧凱包扎傷口一邊說，

「試想想在聯校這麼多能力者參與的情況下令到有大部份精英能力者傷亡，必然會造成不同國家的猜忌。透過情報操作到時候要製造令世界陷入混亂和戰爭是一件易事。

...............真像是洛基會做的事情呢。」

姜太顯思考著早前發生的事情的一些細節，

「一開始事情發生得太快了，中間有著不少奇怪的事情都來不及思考.........當時那不知名的能力者控制休寧你時我再完全感受不到那四週有其他人的氣息，

不管再怎麼強的能力者在使用意識控制時本體都會在不遠處，但在他脫離你的意識時一切都太安靜了，

就像是.......只有意識一樣............但這可能嗎...不.............只是一個傳說.....」

「太顥你是想到了甚麼了嗎。」休寧凱不安地問，

姜太顯拉著休寧凱站起來，

「要是我的想法沒猜錯的話那這整件事就真的是神明遺留下最大的惡作劇了。

走吧凱，

那些笨蛋哥哥們沒了我們很快又要做傻事了。」

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......我還真的是話撈  
> 都第7章了我還沒打到我一開始會寫這故事的畫面  
> 希望大約三章後可以完結..........希望  
> 之後會整篇重修的


	8. Chapter 8

**「好痛。」**

**摸上了左耳，耳朵上的耳釘還流著血，**

**外婆小心地用棉花棒清理著耳朵傷口，**

**「這是外婆給的護身符，然竣記得不要脫下來。」**

**小時候的然竣只是點了點頭。**

  
  
  
  


滿佈符咒的右手摸上了左耳，

「燙死了。」然竣把耳釘強行脫下丟到一旁，

「那老巫婆還真的多管閒事，明明孫子都繼承了這麼強的能力還給他戴著約束器。」

『現在的不是然竣哥。』

崔秀彬緊握著手，

「然竣哥在哪裡。」

眼前的崔然竣只是微笑，

「秀彬尼在說甚麼呢，我就是崔然竣啊。」

秀彬默默地燃起了火炎，

「哎.......現在的孩子真的不禁逗呢。」

  
  


『！？』突然全身都像被針插著的感覺，呼吸也變得困難，

「現在的崔然竣的能力要對付你可是比殺死一隻螞蟻更容易呢。」

崔秀彬的身體漸漸發冷，雖然說現在的氣溫已經異常地低，

但這感覺更像是由裡到外，從血液血管中慢慢結冷的寒冷。

  
  


「巫女的後代。」

崔然竣站在已經跪下的崔秀彬前，

「為甚麼會被稱為咀咒的血統，

因為那是以人為媒介的能力。」

  
  
  


「打個比方吧，你們疼愛的休寧凱弟弟，大慨是相隔了第十代的血統了，

也得到了操控人屍體的能力.....啊不過那時我也偷偷加強了他的能力，

他自己本身也不可以發動這麼大規模的屍體控制。

而你們的然竣哥，可是得到了血液的媒介呢。」

  
  


然竣蹲下來看著痛苦的崔秀彬，

「大多的冰系能力者都只是有限量地利用空間內的水元素製成冰，但這孩子啊」

他咬破了自己的手，讓血液在崔秀彬眼前滴下，

血液在地上結成一個又一個的球狀，

「可是可以利用血來製冰呢。」

然竣用流著血的手指滑過崔秀彬的臉，

「那即是代表你現在身體裡正在流動的血液下一秒就可以在你的血管內結成冰了，

這是多麼美的折磨方式啊。」

「當然，跟據這世界的能力規則，這種能力也會受到一定程度的反噬。但那時候這世界都已經完結了吧。」

  
  
  


「要完結諸神的黃昏當然要是拿主神奧丁和炎系魔狼芬里爾的對決作結吧。」

崔然竣緊握著長槍，高高舉起，

  
  
  
  


「再見了，崔秀彬。 」

  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  


**少年從床上睜開雙眼，他揉著眼睛，**

**天還黑呢，但他有更重要的事情要做。**

**打開公寓的門，少年一步步地走上了天台的頂樓，**

**「我是誰。」**

**少年看著自己沾滿鮮血的手，**

**「啊，是怪物呢。」**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「以前曾經看過有人挖出一些文物時曾被付在上面的意念控制，

要是這次也是這樣的話看來是然竣哥被控制了。

一開始我們看到的那棟大廈是然竣哥小時候住的公寓，我曾經看過照片。

會撿到狐狸布偶是哥希望我們找到他吧。

哥現在很大機會被困在了精神世界裡之後身體被人控制」

姜太顥和休寧凱快速地跑著，

「我們要快點找到哥哥們了。 」

  
  
  
  
  


火花和冰柱交錯，

崔秀彬用盡力氣燃起手上的火炎踢開了崔然竣的長槍，

「還有力氣動嗎，果然冰系對上炎系就是麻煩的呢。」

語畢就化了冰針向著崔秀彬丟出，

崔秀彬展開了大範圍的火炎，大樹接觸到火炎開始燃燒起來，

「連生命之樹都燃燒起來還真沒比這更完美的劇本了呢。」

崔秀彬的身體每一處都很痛，心臟更是像下一秒就停止跳動似的，

到還有甚麼方法可以喚醒崔然竣，

  
  


崔然竣一直猛烈攻擊著崔秀彬，

『為甚麼攻擊會愈來愈著急........以然竣哥的實力他大可不必這麼急著把自己這麼快迫到死胡同裡。』

  
  


..............反噬，

他曾提到然竣哥一帶動用了那能力可能也有一定程度的反噬，

代表然竣哥也受到了折磨吧，

不行............在這樣下去...........

  
  
  


「然竣哥快醒來啊！！」

  
  
  
  
  
  


**「」**

**少年轉過頭，是聽錯了吧，**

**連自己的名字都不知道的怪物只適合在這星星都沒有的黑夜裡離開，**

**少年踏上了天台的邊緣。**

  
  
  
  


崔然竣一腳踏上了崔秀彬的胸口，

「這幕是時候要完結了。」

  
  


**少年向前踏了一步，**

**再見了，世界**

  
  
  
  


崔秀彬努力地向崔然竣伸出手，

「不行，哥。」

眼前閃過了少年在屋頂邊緣的身影，

「我們不是說好了要抓著哥的手回去的嗎。」

  
  


崔然竣的動作停頓了一下，痛苦地抱著頭，

「怎麼會........」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


啊，哥對不起，我好像要先走了。

崔秀彬陷入一片黑暗裡。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「我還沒來得給說我喜歡你。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------

  
  


「總算是趕上了。」

姜太顯一手拿著長槍上的寶石，一手拿著小刀。

雖然他不確定到底是長槍還是寶石附上的意念影響著崔然竣，

他只是試著用小刀挖出寶石時崔然竣右手上的咒語就消失了，

接著就像脫線玩偶一樣倒下了。

休寧凱已經小跑到了兩位哥哥身旁觀察著情況，

而太顯跑到了杋圭旁輕輕地搖晃著他，

「杋..............杋圭哥醒醒。」

崔杋圭張開眼，看到了兩位弟弟憂慮的臉，

「唔.....？我怎麼睡著了..........啊然竣哥！」

「然竣哥和秀彬哥都還沒醒來.....而且其他學院的人都受傷得很嚴重，拿下了手繩也傳送不了出來森林，要等天亮才行了。」休寧凱看著不遠處還沒清醒的兩人，

森林裡下起了大雨，雨水沖刷著了血跡和泥土，

崔杋圭站起來，看著枯竭了的大樹，他再次雙手摸上了樹幹，

心裡默念，『拜託了。』

大樹吸收了雨水，禿光的樹枝再次生長出嫩葉，整棵樹都散發著綠色的光點，光點降到了受傷的學生傷口身上治癒著，姜太顥看著光芒，

「生命之樹傳說有治癒萬物的能力........」

崔杋圭抓了抓頭髮，「我只是直覺覺得應該這樣做.......」

被洗滌的泥地發出了微弱的光芒，姜太顯走近撿起了耳釘，

「是然竣哥的耳釘，九月的藍寶石.........。」

他用衣服抹了一下就把耳釘戴到了崔然竣耳上。

「哥哥們快醒來啊........」休寧凱緊握著兩人的手。

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------

  
  
  


在這個都市裡我還可以逃到哪裡呢，

少年抓著欄杆看著風景，

記憶中有一位女士撫摸著我的頭，

你在說甚麼？我聽不到你的聲音？

  
  


「怪物」

「被詛咒」

「可怕」

  
  


啊，我就只是一個怪物吧。

從四肢開始襲來的冰冷，

甚麼啊，少年看著自己的手，

我要連身為人最後的溫暖也失去了嗎。

「我的名字是──────」

  
  


少年跨過了欄杆，

『救救我。」

  
  


雙手放開了，

『誰來救救我。』

  
  
  
  


少年的身體像被海水包裹似的冰冷，

像再也聽不見風在耳邊流動的速度。

  
  
  
  


「───────哥！」

少年的手在半空被抓住了，他抬頭一看是黑髮少年驚恐地用力拉著他，

『他是誰？』少年迷茫地看著對方，

「不行，我們不是說好了要一起去遊樂場，一起去喝珍珠奶茶，要強迫我吃薄巧冰淇淋，」

黑髮少年哭著說，

『啊....他是..........』

「哥要再跳舞給我們看，繼續在告示版上神氣地說第一名是誰啊，」

『不要再哭了。』

  
  
  
  


「還有」

  
  


忘記了名字的少年看到了黑髮少年身後的黑夜的鳥雲散去，

「崔然竣，我喜歡你。」

被抓住的手心傳回了熱度，

記憶如同洪水般湧上，

  
  


「───然竣啊。」

「然竣哥。」「然竣。」

『對了我的名字是...........』

  
  


少年用力地回握了黑髮少年的手，

崔秀彬眼中流過一絲希望，

  
  
  
  


「你找回我了呢。」

崔然竣笑著說。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


太陽從地平線上升起，和黑暗的交替灑下了金色的光芒，

崔然竣慢慢地睜開了眼睛，三個弟弟們擔憂地看著他，

他微微地搖了搖頭表示自己沒事，

右手還是被人緊緊地握住，

崔然竣回頭看著崔秀彬，

看著黑髮少年哭腫了的雙眼，大笑著吻上了他的眼角。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「你這次的惡作劇又失敗了呢。」

「只是因為元素都太過寵愛星星的孩子了。」

「哎啊啊有人又不承認自己的失敗了呢。」

沒人留意到落在長槍旁的寶石漸漸消失在空氣中。

  
  


「真期待下次的見面呢，少年們。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12- 奧丁和狼的對決  
> 3 - 諸神黃昏後重新建立世界的森林之神  
> 45 - 光明和黑暗之神
> 
> 一切只是附在心靈寶石上洛基的意念一點惡作劇

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想寫一下孩子們的帥氣超能力故事，  
> 其實已經有了之後大慨的構想可是這故事我也不知道會不會繼續寫下去


End file.
